<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>однажды я уже стриг свою ангорскую кошку by spicysober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249841">однажды я уже стриг свою ангорскую кошку</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober'>spicysober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, careful love, лапслок</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>о навязчивых идеях спросонья</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>однажды я уже стриг свою ангорскую кошку</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420724">I’ve once groomed my angora cat</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayHomo/pseuds/StayHomo">StayHomo</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— тайфун запер нас в пусане… нет, мама, думаю, это к лучшему, что мы не успели вылететь… да, я вместе с джебомом-хёном. нас отправили в отель. вообще-то, мы уже здесь… да, я буду осторожен, мам! я в безопасности, ложись спать, пожалуйста, тебе нужно отдыхать, — джебом устает следить за тем, как джексон кружит по центру комнаты и, наверное, добрых полчаса пытается попрощаться с матерью.</p><p>они должны были вылететь в сеул, чтобы присоединиться к остальной команде на съемках материала для будущего тура, но не успели: погода испортилась слишком быстро. их рейс, как и сотню других, отменили. теперь им предстояло провести несколько дней в отеле, что, уффф, обещало быть немного утомительным.</p><p>джебом устает следить за джексоном, а потому медленно проваливается в сон прямо в неудобном кресле. чужой голос размазался по невидимой стене из усталости: джебом бодрствовал уже неприлично долго даже для себя и рассчитывал поспать хотя бы несчастный час в самолете. последнее, что он слышит — возмущенное джексоновское «да не мешаю я хёну! хён в восторге от на…».<br/>благословенная темнота. джебом засыпает.</p><p>— отключился, — констатирует джексон: не то объявляет о завершении разговора, не то замечает наконец спящего джебома. подходит ближе к неудобному креслу, прикидывая, с какими трудностями столкнется в попытке придать товарищу более комфортное для сна положение. вариантов несколько:</p><p>1 хён окажется неподъемным, как любой спящий человек.<br/>2 хён проснется и попытается открутить джексону голову.<br/>3 джексон уронит хёна, и дальше повторится пункт №2. возможно, несколько раз.</p><p>джексон трижды обходит неудобное кресло, параллельно отгрызая заусенец с большого пальца левой руки — последствия тщательного мыслительного процесса. как ни крути, а мирного исхода не получается.<br/>как назло, в качестве извинений их поселили в какой-то гигантский номер, где кроме общей комнаты были еще и отдельные спальни для каждого из них. тащить, в общем, далеко.</p><p>выходит, нужно оставить джебома там, где он вырубился. джексону было немного стыдно: за то, что заставил хёна ждать и за то, что не смог придумать, как его перетащить.</p><p>— не за ноги же тебя волочить, в самом деле, — бормочет джексон, набрасывая покрывало на джебома, а сам садится на пол и облокачивается на кресло.</p><p>он решил, так будет честно: раз хён страдает на неудобном кресле, то и джексон может тоже немного пострадать. горе, разделенное на двоих… ну и так далее.<br/>поначалу он хочет надеть наушники и заснуть в них, но в ухо буквально вгрызается другой звук: джебомовское сопение.</p><p>рот сводит от зевоты, глаза медленно закрываются, а наушники так и остаются сжаты в ладонях. джексон засыпает.</p><p>джебому снится сон. в нем он стоит перед всеми пятью своими кошками и умоляет пустить его на кошачью башню — поспать в гамаке. кошки, как и кошачья башня, раза в 3 больше самого джебома, что для сна, конечно, вполне логично.<br/>«всегда мечтал об этом», — с предвкушением думает джебом-во-сне и осторожно забирается в гамак.<br/>кошки обступают башню, убаюкивая мурчанием. нора пару раз облизнула. гамак поначалу мерно раскачивался, как вдруг… джебом осознал, что падает.</p><p>джебом вздрагивает, словно действительно чувствует падение, и резко открывает глаза. секунд 10 понадобилось, чтобы вспомнить и понять, где он находится. еще 5 ушло на разглядывание и немые вопросы к джексону, который до сих пор спал, привалившись головой к его голым коленям (ох уж эти шорты, в пусане так жарко). странно так привалился, тихо, тепло, как на своем месте. и… и слюней напускал чуть ли не ему в кроссовки — вот откуда во сне взялась нора с нежными инстинктами.</p><p>джебом застывает. ему хочется встать и размяться, перелечь в нормальную кровать, на худой конец — умыться, но джексон моментально проснется.<br/>«нужно разбудить его и отправить в нормальную постель…», — думает он, пытаясь осторожно освободить ноги. не получается: они служат опорой спящему телу. голова, будучи расслабленной, чуть наклонилась вперед, открывая идеально выстриженный затылок.</p><p>когда-то — идеально. теперь же волосы слегка отросли и выбиваются из ровной, как по трафарету, линии роста. и это вызывает едва уловимое, но стойкое беспокойство внутри.</p><p>джебом еще некоторое время пялится на затылок, переводя глаза то на него, то на серьги в ушах джексона. тот дышал медленно и глубоко, как и положено во сне, и длинная блескучая серьга-протяжка качалась в такт дыханию. и в этот момент у джебома в голове абсолютно пусто, только какая-то умиротворенная тишина, разбавленная шумом дождя за окном.</p><p>тайфун не собирался отступать.<br/>джебом не может определиться, что ему делать. наконец, он тянется, чтобы ухватить джексона за плечи и немного подвинуть, но в ту же секунду у обоих вибрируют мобильники. очень тихо выругавшись, джебом лезет за телефоном в карман. в общем чате менеджер интересуется их самочувствием и сообщает, что еще как минимум сутки авиа- и дорожное сообщение будет закрыто. джебом не отвечает: не хочет, чтобы джексона разбудила еще одна вибрация.</p><p>впрочем, причин для этого беспокойства не было: джексон и без того просыпается, слыша чертыхания где-то над головой. просыпается и не подает виду: ему тут же становится неловко из-за позы, в которой он себя обнаружил. голова практически на чужих коленях, немножечко слюней.<br/>колени холодные, острые.<br/>он чувствует, как щеки заливает не к месту взявшийся румянец, и решает сделать вид, что все еще спит.</p><p>«что за принцесса на горошине? кто так спит? почему нельзя было лечь у себя?» — джебом заблокировал телефон и снова посмотрел вниз. взгляд то и дело цеплялся за идеальный затылок, требующий стрижки. любой другой бы наверняка ничего не заметил (там, по-правде, действительно было почти не о чем беспокоиться), но его это нервировало.</p><p>едва уловимое беспокойство внутри.</p><p>решившись, джебом все-таки обхватывает чужие плечи и очень медленно, осторожно, даже нежно как-то, сдвигает джексона, меняя точку опоры. убедившись, что тот никуда не падает, он резко встает и чуть ли не бежит в сторону своих вещей. долго роется, извлекая из недр чемодана его — дорожный маникюрный набор. щелкает крышка, и он достает ножницы — небольшие, острые и блестящие. «япо-о-о-онские» — тянет он в своей голове, возвращаясь к креслу.</p><p>джексон обнаруживается ровно в том же положении, в каком его оставили. не шелохнулся, не двинулся, только как будто напряженнее стал, но джебом не обращает на это внимания. он усаживается обратно в несчастное кресло, с удивлением наблюдая за тем, как «спящий» джексон клонится и снова кладет голову ему на колени.</p><p>джебом с минуту ждет, после чего поудобнее перехватывает ножницы. наклоняет свою голову то в одну, то в другую сторону, примеряется, как бы сделать <em>это</em> поровнее.</p><p>джексон едва дышит, потому что ситуация принимает странный оборот. сначала хён подскакивает и убегает куда-то (с закрытыми глазами не особо видно), тут же возвращается, а потом начинает с чем-то копаться в районе его затылка. ситуация становится еще страннее: джексон чувствует сначала прикосновение горячих и чуть дрожащих пальцев <em>(вздрог)</em> затем кожи касается холодный металл <em>(панический вздрог)</em> и раздается характерный звук… ножниц?</p><p>«ты что там делать удумал, хён?!» — джексон готов вскочить и вырвать «холодное оружие» из рук сошедшего с ума (не иначе) джебома.</p><p>джексон готов, но его удерживают горячие и чуть дрожащие пальцы, которые все еще слегка давят на шею. поэтому он терпит. ждет. молится. прощается с мамой, папой, кан джуном…</p><p>джебом старается, даже высовывает от усердия кончик языка. стрижка занимает очень много времени — он то и дело подравнивает, меняет ракурс (пробовали стричь в таком положении вообще?), и единственное, что спасает от провала — изначальная идеальность затылка джексона.</p><p>«что? стриг ли я кого-нибудь ранее? конечно! кошку свою ангорскую — фурминатором для длинношерстных» — мысль-отмазка проносится в голове. джебом хихикает. и заканчивает.</p><p>серебряная цепочка, длинная серьга-протяжка, загар, затылок джексона, джексон…</p><p>джебом откладывает ножницы, опуская их на пол с другой стороны кресла.</p><p>за окном все еще непрекращающийся шум дождя и завывание ветра.</p><p>джебом смотрит сначала на серебряную цепочку, на длинную серьгу-протяжку, на загар, на затылок джексона, а потом… на самого джексона.</p><p>вздох. пальцами смахивает несколько налипших волосков.</p><p>вздох. трогает ногтем протяжку, запоздало вспоминая, что <em>у него ее стащили</em>.</p><p>вздох. джебом наклоняется и целует теперь-то-уж-точно-идеальный затылок.</p><p>вздох. джексон «просыпается».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>кан джун заслужил упоминания: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/57/29/bc/5729bcb4ddc282a0279bd2e4f7742f4c.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>